1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the field of wireless lamps with an electric contact at each end. More particularly, the present invention relates to lamps having a quick release from the lamp holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless lamps having an electric contact at each end are known in the art. In particular, halogen wireless lamps are widely used due to both their high brilliancy and their small dimensions.
Halogen lamps with a contact at each end, from now on briefly referred to as lamps, have the electric contact at each end that includes a hollow metallic seat connected to an internal filament.
Lamp holders for said lamps, used coupled and opposite, are made of a support, realized in an insulating material, typically a ceramic material, and comprise a foil provided at one end with a semi-spherical relief fit for being positioned into the hollow seat of the lamp contact. Each foil is then connected with one of the electric feed poles.
The insertion of said lamps between the two lamp holders is simply performed by positioning a contact of the lamp on the contact of a lamp holder, pushing the lamp contact in such a way as to flex the foil enough and to exactly achieve an corresponding contact of the lamp on the other lamp holder.
The lamp is held in position simply by the pressure of the two foils of the two lamp holders, and by the corresponding semi-spherical relieves, on the hollow contacts of the lamp.
The lamps and relative lamp holders thus realized are simply to manufacture and, moreover, the application of such lamps on the lamp holders is quick and simple.
However, said lamps and relative lamp holders have also a number of drawbacks.
The lamps, in particular halogen lamps, produce a large amount of heat that is transmitted to the lamp holders and to the foils of the contacts. Because of the heat, and because of different lamp changeovers, the foils lose their elastic ability to bend, thus enlarging and holding the lamp only partially.
Further, if the lamp is not inserted properly into the lamp holder, because of the heat of the lamp itself or because of movements of the lamp, a hollow end contact of the lamp and a relieved contact of the foil of the lamp holder cannot be properly aligned, thus causing a consequent overheating and oxidation of the contacts and an electric arc between the two contacts.
Still further, if the foils cannot hold the lamps with enough strength, possible crashes, bumps or alike can cause the release of the lamp with the possibility of an explosion, burns on the user, or other damages.